catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cinderstorm
Welcome To Lionstar's Den! Well, you have finally made it to my den. What? Did you say Larkpaw called you a smelly-kittypet? Oh no! We will not let that happen in my clan. While I take care of that, sit here and have a little chat with''' Cinderstorm.' Hope you love our clan. It's very nice? Well thank you! First of all, make sure to follow all of the rules. ('No cussing. There may be yong people on this wiki.) 'Thats about all the rules for my talk page, but I dont know everything! But my friends '''Moonstrike & Dappleheart '''do! Just contact them if you need anything! May starclan light your path, 18:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) 13:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Aha sorry! its just i just want to make this wikia before someone took the name! and thanks. oh i hope i catch you on the chat soon ;) i have some important things to go over! Dappleheart♥ 22:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) No it's fine! :D Sigh. When ever you see user Foxclaw33 or user Atelda please invite them on this wiki and ask them for help for your siggi! :D -Moonstrike Cinderstorm sooo not fair! I dont know how to add my siggi on this wiki! Help! -Moon Awesome! Who? Dappleheart♥ 01:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh. hehe. thank you. :D -Moon, who is trying to figure out a siggi... Aww. thanx Cinder. the chararts you made are going to be for users to create and put on there profile.... :D No my siggi is a fail 04:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Attention users! Do NOT just wait around for me to finish something to edit it. Help me build all of the news clans by: Creating your own page featuring a cat of your description, write facts about it, then create story, THEN add it to the clan you want to! - 22:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) First you have to create pages for all of them. then I can do it. 01:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for creating all of these cats:D 22:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) cinder, Im uuuuber glad your creating cats, but now gazeclan is just about filled up, so I was wondering if you could help me with the published cat pages, they have not stories and not alot of trivia stuff, can you and Cream help, please? 23:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I would most appreciate it if you added more stuff to the cat pages I already made. They are all empty. Like add more Facts about (Which ever chat) and and some short stories please. Dappleheart was going to help me with the chararts but she gave up. So I have to create the chararts and their pages. And that takes a hell of a work. Sigh, pelase help. :D keep in mind you dont have 2, though! :D 00:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanx, its so hard doing it alone.... 00:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hai Cinder.... I was wondering if you and Cream had the time to create stories for the GazeClan cats. I'll do the elders now but I dont know how much time I'll have left... 22:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Aahh. Okay take your time.... 21:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry.......:D No prob, Cin-Cin XD <3 Dont worry. Everything is going to be all right. :D 01:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I have... <3 thank you... :D :D :D How are you? And who is Picklestar? 03:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cinder! I most likely will not be on here very often, but I can still help this wiki grow! ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| ''Super Cool★]] 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) editing This may sound mean, but i'm saying it in a nice tone: Please when you edit one of my pages try to spell right. Thank you for the welcome! 21:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Grasias for the help :D If you ever need to leave the wiki or take a brake from it because of more family issues, im cool with it... 22:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for creating all of those pages, Cinder!!! :D :D :D Are they all BreezeClan warriors? 22:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Immmm onnnnn!!! 23:07, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Charart Reservations Whenever you or Creampelt are going to make a Charart, please reserve it on the Charart page! Dappleheart♥ 01:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Dappleheart♥ 01:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat and i will explain. Dappleheart♥ 01:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if it says im on and I dont answer, its because the chat isnt loading, k? 01:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, my chat isn't working correctly! :( It is taking forever to load! Dappleheart♥ 01:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. I think there is something wrong with all of the Wikia's chats. Because I tried Living and Warriors and isn't working. To reserve/tag you do this: [ [ ] ] without the spaces. so like this: Dappleheart. Use proper spelling so it will tag correctly. Dappleheart♥ 02:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol Cinder, the chat isnt working.... Idk. It just showed up. I no Squirrelflame on warriors wikia can do it for you tho! 02:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Cinder. Chat isnt working. I have to go eat. I'll be on all night starting in an hour! :D 02:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) You can do it. Dappleheart♥ 02:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh how did you end up doing that?!?! 03:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat? lol. Chat? 14:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cinder, can you go on chat real quick? I have questiosn bout the siggie... you can just reply with the talk page if ya want. Anyway, do you want the text to be like, C (light green) i (icy blue) n (light green) Like a pattern? Or do you want it to be Cinder in lime green, and storm in icy blue? 16:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lovedapple Hi Cinderstorm, Here is you charart: I'm not sure if it's approved or not.... ♥Icewish♥ 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I removed Atelda because she has been inactive. Dappleheart♥ 18:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) im on 18:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Making the pattern is easy. I just did it. xD It's done! 18:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cinder im on! 18:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem! 18:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! ♥Icewish♥ 19:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :D Hey Cinder, Your doing a great job making pages, chararts, etc. Can I just suggest you ease off with the fathers hating their kits and kits hating the clans? (i.e. Lovedapple Shadeheart ) It just seems unrealistic :/ Dappleheart♥ 19:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. Do you know how to do the square flecks on chararts like Pineflight and Stoneclaw ? Dappleheart♥ 21:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) kk 21:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cinder whats wrong? Your always on and I am gratefull but.... Its. odd. Why dont you ever want to leave? I really and greatfull tho! 21:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Lol I understand <3 22:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Cinder User:Dappleheart is in charge of BreezeClan, you gotta talk to her. I'll help but BreezeClans pretty good right now... 23:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) BreezeClan Moon brought to my attention that "no one is helping you with BreezeClan". Let me tell you this: User:Ivyheart is in charge of BreezeClan not Moon or me. So do not go to Moon complaining about that! We all have a bunch of work on our hands. If you don't want to complete BreezeClan that's fine. Dappleheart♥ 23:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, before adding any cats to a Clan, ask the creator if you can. Adding more cats is great but we want space for other users too. So, ask the creator for the clan. The only problem I have that Lillystripe her mate's name is DIRTFACE! Now what is wrong with that Cinder? I don't mean to sound rude but doing that is basically vandalism. I hope this is a ONE time thing. I am going to delete Lillystripe because of that. Her charart will be still on COTS but everything else is gone. Dappleheart♥ 01:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Creampelt can continue making cat pages but I advise to make sure nothing is offensive. I apologize for blaming you. But the charart for Lillystripe was nice :P Dappleheart♥ 20:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha im on 22:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Cinder, connection on chat is bad 22:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sent it :D 22:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Lemme try chat now 2. Hai Cinder Dapple wanted me to tell u that you gotta use better capitalization or she might ban you for a month.... 22:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) <3 Dapple made it... 23:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dapple told me to tell you that she wants you to use better grammar and spelling in your stories.... She says shes pissed and she might ban you from this wikia for a month if you dont. Thats all I no, if you wanna talk to her about it....... 23:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *I* dont want you to leave. 23:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Im on Chat :D :D 23:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Cinder, its the chat. :L Chat The chat is messed up again. I apologize. It always says your name comes up in the history. It's been Moon all along. Keep an eye on her pages. She can't do any of the grammar correctly. But I think everyone needs a grammar lesson. Especially Moon. Dappleheart♥ 23:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I no sorry I forgot... 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) XD Why do you call urself little cinderstorm? Well I voted for you once but idk who the sencond person was, maybe Dapple? 23:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No idea.... I didnt do it. 23:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The name Lovedapple seemed kind of odd for a warrior cat. If you want to change it to a different name that's fine. That can be done. But Dapplepelt was all I could think of during the time. Dappleheart♥ 23:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oki doki. Oh well, sigh. Well at leased shes not gonna punish you! <3 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, who made Lovedapple...? Was it you or Creampelt? Dappleheart♥ 23:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Not my area, gotta ask Dapple... 23:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Let's just have realistic names here ;) Dappleheart♥ 23:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Its not up to me. im not the leader. Dapple is. I have to go eat. bye 23:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd be glad to help. Which pages would you specifically want me to make? 00:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Eeek! Cin-Cin, I got my siggie! Creampelt 12:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) c: Thanks c: ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 22:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-catsofthestars ? :D Dappleheart♥ 00:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) CINDER WHERE HVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!? D: (Approved your story, btw.) Hai Cinder can you help me wit the stories? 19:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) oh. of course. :D 19:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Im on :D 20:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You need to use the wand tool to get rid of it. Would you like me to show you? https://join.me/foxkipfgt ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 21:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC)